This invention relates to a cushioned heel construction adapted for use in elevated heels.
Presently, there are available a wide variety of shock absorbent heel constructions designed to minimize the shock forces incurred during walking by the wearer of the heel construction. See for example the references cited in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,024; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,174,235; and 4,680,876. These latter patents disclose constructions which have utilized springs, elastic compressible materials and/or pneumatic cylinders or the like and are undesirable because they are usually expensive to make and difficult to maintain over extended periods of use. Furthermore, presently available constructions are undesirable because they tend to weaken the strength of the heel to the point that the wearer has inadequate support.
It is necessary that heel constructions adapted to absorb the shock forces of walking provide the desired cushioning while at the same time have adequate strength so that they are able to endure the normal wear forces. In addition, such a heel construction should be made so that the lift portion which experiences the most wear is easily replaceable without the need to replace the entire cushioning construction. Furthermore, such heel constructions must be cosmetically acceptable so that they are readily marketable.
My prior invention produced these advantages. However, it was found that the torque acting on the post arrangement unnecessarily tended to degrade or tear the lift, particularly the upper portion of the lift.